The United States of America
The United States of America is a country in North America. It is the primary setting for all of The Walking Dead, and Season 1 and the first part of Season 2 of Fear the Walking Dead, as well as been the primary setting from mid Season 3 onwards. It is bordered to the north (and the eastern portion of Alaska) by Canada and to the south by Mexico. Pre-Apocalypse Considered to be the only world superpower left after the end of the Cold War, the United States was an economic powerhouse and a world leader in the areas of technology, military strength and entertainment, among many other areas. Post-Apocalypse From information gleaned from the show, the United States appears to have been the origin for the (eventually global) outbreak, with zero reports in any other country before the initial outbreak in the U.S. It appears that the outbreak in the U.S. began west of the continental divide and spread eastwards across the continental United States, as well as northwards into Canada and southwards into Mexico. The first responders to the crisis were local law enforcement agencies such as the LAPD and the California Highway Patrol and field offices of the Center for Disease Control followed by deployment of National Guard Units. However, lack of information about the infection itself and those it affected led to these organizations gradually being overrun. The leadership of the U.S. Military (and it is assumed, high ranking members of the Federal Government) devised Operation Cobalt in order to contain outbreaks. First, was the establishment of "Safe Zones" within major population centers with a view to use them as a springboard to reclaim infected territory. The establishment of safe zones was followed by quarantine of suspected infected individuals (and their immediate termination if infected, consumated by incineration of the corpses). If these measures were to fail, then the final step was the large scale shelling of major urban areas to kill the infected. The bombing of Los Angeles was seen in the first episode of Season 2a. The bombing of other areas was confirmed by George Geary. By the beginning of Season 2a, it is unknown how many states have been infected, with some reports at this point claiming eleven states having declared emergencies. According to the last broadcast from the Park Ranger at Shuteye Peak, the bombing of major cities has had major ecological consequences. By his estimation, the fires caused by the bombing will wipe out Yosemite and the Sierra Nevada within a week. (Radio Waves podcast). In the Season 2b episode North, it can be seen that there are still individuals patrolling the boarder with Mexico. Whether they are sanctioned by the government, ordinary citizens concerned about 'immigration' or bandits is unknown. Part of Season 3 takes place in the U.S. as Nicholas Clark and Ofelia Salazar (as well as Madison and Alicia) have (separately) returned to America and reunited. Ofelia meet an American survivor in the form of Jeremiah Otto, while Madison Clark meet his son Troy. At this point, there appears to be no form of governmental control over the south-west United States, lack of federal or state oversight present. Military Installations devoid of uniformed personnel and are occupied by civilians. The Border Patrol have abandoned their positions and taken refugee in a safe location. According to Valery Stepanovich Vashchenko in the Season 3 episode Children of Wrath, all of the continental U.S. has been overrun. As of Season 4, it would appear that the entirety of the continental U.S. has been overrun, with the infection having decimated as far east as Texas and Virginia. Locations * Los Angeles, California (Setting for Season 1. Status: Overrun with the Infected and fire bombed) * San Diego, California (Final Destination for National Guard troops going AWOL , Absent without Leave. Status: Infected and possible bombed). * San Francisco, California (Mentioned as a possible destination for Flight 462. Status: Infected and bombed). * Phoenix, Arizona (Original destination for Flight 462. Status: Infected). * Seattle, Washington (Status: Infected and bombed). * Portland, Oregon (Status: Infected and bombed). * Ranger Station, Montana (Unresponsive to hails from the ranger station on Catrina Island. Last report hinted at infection). * Abigail Housing Estate. (Where Luis Flores was hiding. Status: Overrun with the Infected). * Shuteye Peak Ranger Station, California. Status: Active until after the initiation of Operation Cobalt. Later abandoned by the Ranger, possible burned by the fires engulfing the Searra Nevada mountains and Yosemite. * Sierra Nevada Mountain Range (including Yosemite National Park). Status: According to reports, due to the bombing of urban areas, much of the woodland covering this area is now in flames. * Santa Fe, California. Status: Unknown. Possible bombed in accordance with Operation Cobalt. * Broke Jaw Ranch, California. * Austin, Texas * Texas * Fun-Fair * Baseball Stadium * Virginia * Junkyard * Camp Cackleberry * Salazar's Cuts * Strand home * Sale home * Indiana * Texas Power Plant * Daniel's Warehouse * Lumbar Yard * Augie's Ale * Humbug's Gulch * Big Barn Truck Stop Trivia * Under federal law, the regular army cannot be deployed within the United States ( Posse Comitatus Act -- The military can not take police action against civilians on domestic soil). The National Guard in each state are under the control of each state governor. This might explain why no troops of the regular military are seen in FTWD. However, in The Walking Dead, where congress would have had time to pass emergency powers, the regular military is deployed on American soil. * The border between the U.S. and Canada in the longest undefended border in the world due to the "Open Borders" policy between the two nations. This might explain why, in Season 2 George Geary tells Travis that Vancouver has outbreaks. * The city of San Diego shares a border crossing with the Mexican city of Tijuana (referred to as TJ by American Citizens). This may have helped the infection spread into Mexico. * According to a broadcast heard in the podcast "Fear the Walking Dead: Radio Waves," the government of the United States is responsible for the outbreak, as a form of population control and it got out of control. The government then implemented Operation N.O.A.H (Noah, as in Noah's Ark) in order to save themselves. Gallery Mapoftheus.jpg|Map of initial outbreaks: Black are known outbreaks, red are suspected. Flagoftheus.jpg Laskyline.jpg|Los Angeles, second largest city in the U.S., in flames after the outbreaks. California.jpg Nationalguardlibrary.jpg Infectedwoman.jpg Militarylastreet.jpg Ashmound.jpg Behind the scenes.jpg LAatnight.jpg Sealoftheunitedstates.jpg|Seal of the United States of America Catrinaisland.jpg Catrina.JPG Victor Strand in the cafe on Catrina.jpg Nick and Luciana on the road.PNG Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-214-ofelia-mason-935.jpg|Ofelia crosses the boarder Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-215-nick-dillane-2-935.jpg|Nick at the boarder between the U.S. and Mexico Thorfelia.PNG Nick Leaves La Colonia.PNG Exec S21.png|California's state excutive order of an emergency Sierragabitwo.jpg Mexicanamericanborder.jpg Fearpassagetwooo.jpg Fearpassagetwo.jpg Portland.jpg Sierragabitwo.jpg Rangerstation.jpg USflag.jpg|The (slightly tattered) flag flying over the Unnamed Military Camp Brokejawranchtwo.jpg Brokejawranchthree.jpg Brokejawranchfour.jpg Brokejawranch.jpg Theborderfive.jpg|Both sides of the U.S. and Mexican border Texaslocation.jpg|Texas, location of Season 4 Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix, intended destination for Flight 462 Texassign.jpg Fearroad.jpg Morganroadtwo.jpg Morganroad.jpg Funfair.jpg Trailerparktwo.jpg FTWD 405 RF 0112 0396 RT.jpg Flight462LA.jpg Flight652phoniex.jpg Flight462losangeles.jpg Delldiamond.jpg Altheasgroup.jpg FTWDS04E07-cs..png Cottonwoodinn.jpg Austintexas.jpg Morganjonesmiss.jpg Flipflop.jpg Mississippi.jpg Texaspowerplanttwo.jpg Texaspowerplant.jpg Indiana.jpg Denimcompany.jpg Humbugsgulch.jpg Danielswarehouse.jpg Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Locations in America Category:Locations in the Real World